King Altador
King Altador, The Hunter, is a White Lupe, the current king and one of the twelve founders of Altador, the kingdom that bears his name. Part of his story is told in the Altadorian Plot. He was was the original gatherer of the 12 heroes of Altador, and the leader of them all. He appears in many plots such as The Faeries Ruin. History Background Book of Ages: Chapter 12 When he was young he lived in a city run by corrupt leaders. Residents left in search of finding one another side where to start their lives again. Although Altador was small he began to hunt for help, that's how he learned to throw the bow and arrow beautifully. Finally the people settled and created a village. While things were improving for the village, life was very difficult without the resources of a city. Growing up, he went travelling to try and find a better home for his neighbours, looking for a new city with righteous leaders. Every city he came across he heard of tales of corruption, until he discovered a fertile plain just perfect for building a city. He resolved to create a city of virtue and honesty, and sought out tales of great deeds to find other heroes who would uphold ideals of what is just and not just what is easy. Book of Ages: Epilogue After finding eleven other heroes who shared his dream, he gathered up people unhappy with the corrupt cities and united them all to build the city. King Altador himself did his share of construction, and insisted the city be built by hand, not magic, so that all his people valued it. He and the other councillors were blessed with longevity by Siyana to continue ruling the city well. When the Darkest Faerie betrayed the city, it broke Altador's heart, for he had come to respect her as a friend. Neopets: The Darkest Faerie Act 1 King Altador appeared in disguise as a mysterious knight in Meridell. He helped tutor Tormund, and encouraged him to follow the party of knights that had gone to rescue Illusen. Altador intervened in Tormund's fight with Gnarfas, but was himself struck down by the Werelupe King. Act 5 Although Tormund assumed the mysterious knight had been killed, he encountered him again in the city of Altador. King Altador revealed his true identity and explained that the city had never in fact been destroyed, just partitioned from the rest of the world in a bubble of time. He instructed Tor and Roberta to free four of the other founders of the city to dispel the Darkest Faerie's hold over his people. He gave Tormund his sword when he went to find Jerdana in the catacombs of the city. Altador Plot During the Altador Plot, users were guided by a series of puzzles to restore the city's history, which had been concealed by Jerdana to prevent the Darkest Faerie rewriting it with herself as sole founder. These puzzles involved finding constellations representing each of the twelve founding heroes. King Altador's constellation, representing a bow and arrow, was the last to be found. It was released on 1 June 2006. The clue to his constellation is found in two parts in the Hall of Heroes. The first part is found by looking down on the Hall from the observatory, the second part is found on the outside of the ceiling. The two clues must be lined up by jamming the ceiling mechanism so that the covering stays partially open. This involves obtaining three rocks from the Perfectly Flat Rock Quarry and finding the correct gears to jam. At the end of the plot, after the history hiding spell is lifted, King Altador and Jerdana arrive in the Hall of Heroes to congratulate the player (and with them arrive also Siyana, Gordos, Kelland and Sasha, but they have no interaction with users). Once Jerdana tells the story of the Betrayer change the history of Altador, King Altador rewards the player with the plot's prizes, and can be visited in the council chamber every day for an additional small prize. The Book of Ages reveals details of how Altador came to found the city. The Faeries' Ruin Desert Diplomacy King Altador visited Sakhmet for a trade summit with Princess Amira, where his Royal Telescope was robbed. Fortunately, the player manages to discover that thieves had been the Oasis Runners, wearing a clever disguise, at 2 a.m. Gallery Altador The Hunter.gif|The Hunter Category:Characters Category:Lupes Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Neopets: The Darkest Faerie Category:The 12 Heroes of Altador